One Breath
by ceruleanday
Summary: "You have promised to service me, dobe." kata pemuda itu di balik telpon. Aku pun mendengus kesal dan terus saja bertanya-tanya si penelpon misterius ini. Sungguh orang ini benar menyebalkan. SasuNaru fic. RnR
1. One

_**One Breath**_

By _Emi Yoshikuni_

2010

Naruto©Kishimoto Masashi

1998

~(OOooOooOO)~

* * *

_**Warning : AU, **_**Sho-ai fic. **_**My first Sho-ai fic.**_

Pairing : **SasuNaru**

Genre : **Drama/Hurt/Comfort**

Rate : **T, Semi M.**

~(OOooOooOO)~

* * *

_Satu nafas. Ketika ia hilang__, maka kau takkan lagi bisa hidup. Tuhan hanya memberi satu __**nafas **__dan satu __**denyut **__di tubuh ini—tubuh yang hanya terbungkus oleh daging dan tulang. Tak ada keabadian. Bila ada, maka hanya satu __**nafas **__yang bisa membuktikannya. Ya. Satu __**nafas **__dalam aliran darahmu. Tiap kali kau tertawa dan denyut itu menjalar ke tiap blood vein-mu. Saraf-saraf motorikmu akan bekerja—membawa rangsangan demi rangsangan yang kau rasakan dari benda kecil yang kau sebut sebagai otak, menuju ke tiap jaringan kulitmu. Lalu, bila ia tak lagi bekerja, maka satu __**nafas **__itu akan lenyap. Tergantikan oleh satu __**nafas **__lainnya, yakni… _

_Kasih sayang._

_Cinta._

_Ai. Amor. Love. Dan entah bahasa apapun itu._

_Yang jelas, satu kata itu akan mewakili banyak __**nafas**__ dari semua __**nafas **__yang telah mati dan hilang di bumi ini._

_Tahukah kau, kematian bukanlah akhir dari segalanya. Ya. Sebab Tuhan telah memastikan bahwa kita akan mati dua kali dan akan hidup __**dua **__kali jua. Namun… kau bisa memilih. Neraka? Atau surga? Semuanya tergantung dari dirimu. Apakah kau menyanyangi hidupmu yang pertama atau kau malah menghancurkannya. Semuanya tergantung dirimu, manusia. Kau, para immortal. Hanya kau…_

_Maka, aku bertanya padamu. Siapa dirimu? Dan siapakah __**nafas-**__mu hingga kau masih bisa merasakan __**nafas **__lainnya? _

_Buatlah dirimu tuk menjawabnya, meskipun bibirmu telah kelu termakan oleh rasa sakit yang menjalar dari sumsum tulang belakangmu. Jawablah… dengan sesuatu yang kau sebut sebagai __**cinta**__._

_Jawablah…_

_Dan jawablah…_

_._

_._

_._

Aku?

Kau bertanya padaku? Baiklah, aku akan menjawabnya.

Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Orang-orang biasa memanggilku Naruto. Hanya Naruto. Tapi terkadang, _Hinata-chan _sering memanggilku dengan penambahan sufiks _–kun _di belakang namaku. Kemudian, aku dilahirkan ke dunia ini pada akhir musim gugur di Jepang, yakni 10 Oktober. Ngg, kira-kira aku hidup di dunia ini sudah berapa lama ya? Aku lupa. Haha. Bukannya aku tak bisa menghitung atau bodoh dalam hal aljabar dan matematika tapi tak suka atau lebih tepatnya tak _ingin _melihat kalender. Kau tahu kenapa? Itu karena…

…aku bisa menghitung angka kemungkinan _Tuhan _akan usiaku.

Hei, katakan saja kalau aku ini adalah bocah yang naïf. Mana mungkin aku bisa melakukan perhitungan Tuhan yang rumit begitu kan? Tapi, formula untuk memperkirakan kapan usiamu berakhir sungguh gampang kok. Kuberitahu ya. Hmm, hanya dengan menghitung jumlah rambut yang tiap hari jatuh dari kulit kepalamu, maka kau bisa tahu kapan _semua leukosit _ini akan memakan semua _eritrosit _dalam pembuluh darahmu. Itulah perhitunganku dan hal inilah yang tengah kulakukan sekarang.

"_Satu helai. Dua helai. Tiga helai. Empat helai. Enam. Tujuh. Delapan. Sembilan. Ngg, sep—eh, ini bukan rambutku. Rambutku kan berwarna kuning, lalu ini rambut siapa?_ _Hn, tak taulah. Lanjut—"_

Lihat kan dengan apa yang kulakukan sekarang. Teoriku mungkin saja benar, tapi sekali lagi kukatakan, aku hanya bisa _memperkirakan_, tak bisa menghitung pasti. Kalaupun rumus yang sebenarnya memang benar-benar ada, aku akan senang sekali. Sungguh senang _sekali_…

Aku tak perlu menyisir rambutku karena rambutku sudah nyaris begitu tipis saat ini. Kata orang, _dahulu _rambutku sangat mirip dengan buah durian. Kuning dan jabrik. Yeah. I love _yellow. _Kuning mempresentasikan sebuah sinar. Sinar yang amat terang meski entah kapan, sinar itu akan redup dengan sendirinya bak matahari yang kian memuntahkan bola-bola api miliknya di galaksi sana. Kurasa, matahari sudah bosan terlalu lama hidup. Namun, ada juga orang tua yang tidak pernah merasa bosan dengan hidupnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si _Ero-sensei_. Kukatakan demikian karena ia suka sekali membuat novel _entah-apa-itu-tapi-terlihat-sangat-mengerikan-untuk-dibaca_. Bisa kuperkirakan alasan ia terus saja mimisan tiap kali mengetik bagian _klimaks _dari novelnya itu. _dasar, ero-senseiii!_

Oh ya, aku lupa. Begini-begini, aku adalah mahasiswa kedokteran lho. Aku memang miskin dan tak punya _gadget _layaknya mahasiswa kedokteran pada umumnya. Sungguh aku tak punya semuanya. _Ponsel _pun hanya ponsel bekas butut pemberian _Ero-sensei _sebagai hadiah karena aku pernah menjuarai kompetisi kampus kategori _tim medis paling cekatan _di awal-awal tahun pertamaku. Laptop? Apa lagi itu? aku hanya punya sebuah komputer tua yang masih menyediakan kotak _disket _di _CPU-_nya. Mobil? _Ngehh, _mana mungkin aku punya. Dari semua _gadget _itu, aku tak pernah membayangkan memiliki satu dari diantaranya. Yang kuinginkan hanya satu kok. Hanya satu. Hanya satu…

Aku hanya ingin… satu _**nafas **_

…_sekali lagi_.

Kalau aku diberi satu **nafas **lagi oleh-Nya, maka kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang tak bisa kuperoleh itu masih bisa terwujud asalkan _usia-_ku masih bisa bertambah lagi.

Tapi aku masih bisa tersenyum kok. Dan senyum itu akan menjadi obat paling manjur untuk _penyakitku_. Kau mau tahu aku sakit apa? Kurasa, tak perlu kuberitahu pun, kau sudah tahu.

Sebelumnya, aku pernah diberikan terapi radiasi sinar untuk mengurangi perkembangan _leukosit _-ku. Tapi, untuk bulan-bulan berikutnya, sepertinya tak ada perubahan yang berarti. Maka, aku pun diberi _kemoterapi _dan _wow! _aku langsung botak! Haha. Perlu satu tahun lebih untuk mengembalikan kondisi kepalaku yang plontos itu. Dan hasilnya, rambut kuning jabrikku tumbuh lagi. Hanya saja, entah karena apa, sejak aku lulus SMA sekitar satu setengah tahun yang lalu, sesuatu terjadi pada rambutku—lagi. Ia kembali rontok. Tiap hari. Satu helai. Dua. Tiga helai. Helai per helai. Aku tak mengerti. Sampai akhirnya aku pun memutuskan untuk mencari jawaban atas penyakitku sendiri.

Aku memutuskan tuk menjadi seorang _medical expert _di kampus legendaris ini. _Harvard University_. Wow, kau pasti tercengang kan? Yah, aku sudah tahu itu. Dengan otakku yang encer, aku bisa memasuki kampus itu dengan beasiswa prestasi saat aku berada di Jepang dulu. _Thanks to God, I said. _Memang harus kan?

Dan di sinilah aku. Mendekam dalam sebuah kamar kecil berukuran 6 x 7 meter. Hanya ada satu kasur lapuk untuk berdua, satu meja besar yang berisi semua hal—buku pelajaranku, buku pelajaran milik teman kamarku, tas, makanan kecil, lampu belajar, majalah-majalah kuno, dan beberapa hal-hal kecil aneh kesukaan teman kamarku ini, kemudian ada toilet kecil, dapur yang super mini, dan juga satu meja kecil untuk komputer butut yang kusebut tadi. Dan di kamar ini tak ada internet. Oh _Gosh! _Bayangkan saja di era global macam begini, tak ada akses internet di kamar kos-mu? Sungguh menyedihkan.

Oh ya, teman kamarku ini adalah seorang _otaku_. Gila. Ada juga mahasiswa _Harvard _yang seperti itu. Namanya adalah _Deidara_ dan dia satu tahun lebih senior di atasku. Tapi, aku tetap memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel, hehe. Ia kuliah di _School of Law, Harvard University. _Fakultas paling bergengsi yang kemudian diikuti oleh _Faculty of Medicine—_kampusku saat ini. Rata-rata, yang berkuliah di _School of Law _adalah anak-anak kaya yang ber-_gadget. _Tapi Deidara? _No. _Ia sama sepertiku. Hanya bermodalkan oleh otak yang encer, maka segalanya sangat mudah tuk digenggam.

Dan oh ya,rambut Deidara juga pirang sepertiku, tapi dia terlihat seperti seorang _punk _atau _rockstar_. Entahlah. Yang jelas, dia ini sudah punya _pacar_, hanya saja… pacarnya itu… err—_bukan perempuan_. Ahh, aneh. Sedangkan aku? Ngg, malas aku memikirkannya.

Hmm, pagi ini sangat cerah. Setelah menutup rambut pirangku yang kian menipis ini dengan topi olahraga berwarna putih, aku langsung melesat keluar dari kamarku. Deidara? Ah ya, hari ini kan hari Minggu, aku sudah tahu pasti ke mana ia pergi dari petang kemarin. Kalau bukan _kencan _dengan _pacarnya _yang berambut _merah _itu dan dilanjutkan dengan err—melakukan '_itu' _ di rumah _pacarnya_, atau ia tengah berada di perpustakaan kampus yang super besar hingga larut dan ketiduran di sana. Pilih satu di antaranya. Ok, otakku sudah bekerja. Melihat ia membawa beberapa baju dan pakaian dalam kesayangannya yang kini sudah tak ada dalam lemari kami berdua, kurasa aku akan memilih yang _pertama_. Hahh, dunia ini sudah aneh rupanya.

"_Dalam dunia medis, hubungan Dei dengan Sasori-senpai adalah sebuah penyimpangan kan? Padahal kukira, Sasori-senpai itu benar adalah seorang mahasiswa medis yang paham hukum, tapi… akh! Kenapa aku malah berpikir aneh-aneh begini?_" ujarku seraya memukul-mukul kepalaku sendiri.

Hari ini aku ada _kerjaan_. Mungkin kau akan menganggap bahwa pekerjaan yang kulalui seiring dengan kegiatan intiku sebagai mahasiswa sibuk adalah sebuah kenistaan. Nista? Memang benar. Demi uang, akan kulakukan apa saja. Demi uang… Uang. Demi rasa sakit ini, _damn! _Aku butuh banyak uang untuk membayar jasa _cangkok sumsum tulang belakang _yang harganya sangat mahal itu! Ahh, daripada mengemis, lebih baik aku melakukan _pekerjaan _ini saja. Aku bekerja bila aku senggang. Duniaku terbagi tiga saat ini—kampus, klinik, dan _di samping orang-orang kaya_. Di samping orang-orang kaya? Maksudnya sih, ya pekerjaanku tadi itu.

Ayahku. _Ero-sensei_. Tepatnya ayah angkatku. Ia sudah sangat tua. Ia bekerja sebagai seorang novelis dan juga _tukang cuci _di restoran makanan _Jepang _di sudut kota ini. Sebuah kota besar di Amerika Serikat, yang dipadati oleh banyak etnis dan suku dari berbagai belahan dunia. Sebuah kota yang menyediakan surga dunia di sudut manapun, hingga ke lobang-lobang tikus sekalipun. _Well, _Ayah tak punya banyak uang untuk membayar jasa orang yang akan memberikan _sumsum tulang belakangnya_ untukku, makanya aku bersikeras untuk tetap melakukan pekerjaanku.

_Bar, casino, café, restaurant, gedung pencakar langit, bank, _dan tak lupa juga _diskotik—_surga dunia yang sebenarnya. Dengar. Aku tak suka dengan kehidupan macam begitu. Yang lebih kupikirkan daripada menghabiskan hidup di tempat-tempat macam begitu, adalah bagaimana mendapatkan uang sebanyak-banyaknya. Meski memang sumber uang terbanyak ialah menjadi _gigolo _di diskotik-diskotik itu, aku masih belum _tersentuh!_. Huh! Jangan samakan aku dengan teman-temanku yang seperti itu saat mereka telah penat dengan kehidupan kampus yang memuakkan! Pekerjaanku ini memang terlihat nista tapi _eits! Don't judge the book through its cover, man!_

Aku menyusuri jalan sempit di sebuah gang. Sampah dan hewan-hewan lapar sudah menjadi pemandangan biasa bagiku di gang ini. Mau bagaimana lagi? Hanya itulah satu-satunya jalan yang harus kulalui jika ingin _mendapatkan uang_. Aku masih berjalan, setapak demi setapak, hingga aku menemukan sebuah _flat _kumuh yang terlihat sudah begitu tua. Aku memasukinya, menaiki tangga satu per satu, lalu memencet bel sebuah kamar bertuliskan angka _235_.

"_Richard, It's me, Naruto. Are you there? Please, open the door._"

Lama aku menunggu. Sekitar lima menit mungkin. Tapi, bunyi kunci yang diputar membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku mengangkat wajahku saat kulihat _pria malang _ini terlihat begitu lemah. Kini, _jasaku _sangat dibutuhkannya…

.

.

.

"_Richard is a patient with HIV/AIDS. I don't mind with his illness. Although he got HIV/AIDS, he still has a power to fight against it. It's all because I know that he used to be a basketball player. His spirit can't be beat with any storm. That's why I'm here. And, I'm a soon-to-be a doctor, so I just can't pick randomly who's gonna be my patient. That's the reason why I want to be a volunteer for this organization. I hope you're willingly to accept me. Thank you._"

"_Of course we will accept you, Mr Uzumaki. In addition, you're a med-student. We need your helping hand so much."_

"_Really?"_

"_I'm sure 100 percent. Now, we'd like to say Welcome to our Organization!_"

.

.

.

"_Na-ruto?"_

"_Yeah, It's me. Are you alright? You seemed not so well. And your breath is little bit heavy. Here, I bring a cup of chicken soup for you. This is your favorite one, rite?"_

"_Th-ank y-you, __**doctor**__."_

"_Nah! I'm not a doctor yet. Haha. But soon-to-be a doctor. Well, after you eat, I will check your pulse and your wounds. Have you bathed yet?"_

"_No-t ye-yet. I felt so cold, like a fever. High fever."_

"_It must be because your virus. Don't worry, after you eat this medicine, you will be getting better."_

"_Thank you, __**M-Mr. Doctor**_._"_

"_Hahhaha. If you say so. Thanks for that title…"_

_._

_._

_._

Nista-kah? Masih berpikir hal yang demikian akan pekerjaanku? Hmm. Maaf sudah membuatmu berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Haha.

Sayangnya, pekerjaanku yang satu ini tidak terlalu banyak menghasilkan uang. Uang-nya sebenarnya datang secara sukarela dari keluarga pasien. _Hufft. _Tapi, tenang saja. Pekerjaanku _malam _ini akan lebih banyak menghasilkan uang. Hmm.

Setelah dari flat _Richard, _aku pun beranjak menuju sebuah _café—_tempatku bekerja di siang hari hingga pukul enam petang, setelah urusanku di klinik selesai. Di sana, aku bekerja sebagai seorang _pelayan_. Nista? Agaknya sih mungkin. Soalnya kadang ada pria hidung belang yang mengira kalau aku ini _wanita_. Mereka menginginkan _service _tambahan. Memangnya tampangku sebegitu _imut-_kah? Dasar pria-pria kesepian.

Aku baru saja akan menyeberang dari ujung lampu merah jalan besar itu tapi ponsel bututku berbunyi. Saat kurogoh saku jaketku, aku bisa mendapat sebuah _nama _yang tak bisa tidak kuladeni sekarang—saat ini juga. Maka, aku berputar, kembali mencari bus yang lewat di halte, dan sesegera mungkin mencapai tempat yang harus kutuju sekarang.

"_Madara-jiisan… Semoga masih sempat…_"

.

.

.

_**Sasuke.**_

Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Aku baru saja tiba di sebuah rumah mewah nan besar di sudut jalan paling terkenal di kota ini. Entah berapa hektar luasnya, ditambah dengan sebuah _maze _mini yang menghiasi seputar patung-patung gips musisi klasik ternama di dunia. Rumah ini akan kujadikan sebagai tempat tinggal sementara selama berada di negri _seribu_ etnis ini. Aku, dengan otakku, dan juga nama keluargaku, telah menjadi senjata ampuh sehingga aku bisa diterima di _School of Law _di _Harvard University_. Hn.

Sayangnya, di rumah ini aku takkan sendiri. Aku dan _pamanku _beserta pelayan-pelayan rumah ini yang jumlahnya melebihi jumlah jemariku sendiri. _Cih, menyebalkan_. Seorang tua pasti memiliki pemikiran yang kolot kan? Ia pasti takkan suka dengan _kesenanganku_. Kesenanganku? Kalau kau bertanya apa kesenanganku, maka aku akan menjawab dengan satu kata saja. _Bar. _Yah, _bar_. Saat aku stress dan tak tahu harus meluapkan kekesalanku ke mana, maka aku akan ke _bar_. Minum seteguk, dua teguk, hingga aku tak sadarkan diri. Atau juga, saat adrenalinku meningkat, aku butuh pemicunya, entah itu _diskotik _atau_ motel_? Sungguh diriku yang memalukan. Tapi, inilah aku dan _kesenanganku_. Kalau tak suka, jangan dekati aku

Baru saja aku membaringkan tubuh lelah ini di atas kasur empuk kamarku yang sangat _putih_. Tak ada warna apapun selain _putih_. Tak ada _hitam-_kah di kamar ini? _Sungguh-sangat-menyebalkan_.

Ponselku bordering. Tanda pesan masuk. Saat kurogoh saku jaket kulit ularku, bisa kudapati nama ayahku terpampang dengan jelas di layarnya.

'_Segera kau temui pamanmu setelah kau tiba di sana. Ayah tak mau mendengarkan keluhanmu._'

"_Hn_."

Mau tak mau, aku harus menarik tubuhku ini tuk berdiri dari posisi nyamanku. Segera, aku pun meraih kunci mobil _Ferrari _milikku. Tak peduli dengan omongan para pelayan yang terus saja menanyai ke mana aku akan pergi atau sampai kapan aku berada di luar, aku tetap berjalan angkuh. Setibanya di depan pintu mobil kesayanganku, aku pun membukanya, masuk, dan memutar kuncinya. _Now, the machine is working_.

Di kota ini sedang musim gugur. Lumayan agak dingin. Itu artinya, tak lama lagi, langit akan memuntahkan bola-bola saljunya ke daratan-daratan coklat kota ini. Aku tetap menyetir mobilku tanpa berpikir lebih banyak lagi. Sungguh aku tak mengerti dengan hidupku saat ini. Aku dianugerahi dengan otak yang jenius. _A prodigy. _Tapi, aku masih merasa _tidak hidup _dalam kejeniusanku. Seperti _zombie_, tepatnya. Aku tinggal di rumah pamanku sampai rumah milikku selesai dibangun. Namun, aku tahu dengan pasti bila aku akan mendapat kekangan selama berada di rumah besar itu. Ya. Itu adalah sebuah _hukum_. _Kepastian hukum_.

Secara turun-temurun, keluargaku bekerja di firma hukum berlambang kipas—_Uchiha Law Firm_. Sebuah institusi hukum swasta yang sangat terkenal di Jepang. Hampir semua diisi oleh lulusan-lulusan berbakat dari sekolah hukum di seluruh dunia. Entah itu dari _Todai, Harvard, Oxford, _dan lain-lain. Kakakku—Itachi, telah menjadi seorang jaksa penuntut, sedangkan aku? Masih seorang mahasiswa ingusan. Tahun ini adalah tahun terburukku—di mana bagi mahasiswa tahun pertama _School of Law _akan selalu berhadapan dengan _Professor Keynes_. Beliau adalah guru besar—seorang jenius di masanya dan terkenal akan ke-_brutalan-_nya dalam menyiapkan bahan uji kasus bagi mahasiswanya.

Aku sudah mencatat tugas awal yang diberikannya pada mahasiswa tahun pertama. Sungguh sebuah kasus yang rumit. _A S-type case_. Artinya, file-file kasus lama yang tak selesai hanya di meja persidangan. Ruwet sekali tuk menemukan titik temu dari kasus ini. _Sial. _

Setiap kejeniusan pasti memiliki celah kecil kesalahan. Aku menemukan celah itu dan sayangnya, aku masih butuh bukti lebih otentik dari seorang ahli _medis_. Celah kecil yang kutemukan memiliki inti akan masalah _informed consent _klien. _Informed consent_? _Hell_, aku tak mengerti istilah medis. Dan juga, kasus yang ditugaskan oleh _Prof. Keynes _berada pada wilayah federal _West Virginia_—Virginia Barat. Hukum di sana sedikit berbeda dengan hukum yang telah umum diterapkan di ibukota _US, Washington DC_. Oleh karenanya, setelah melakukan _suruhan _ayahku, aku akan beranjak ke perpustakaan kampus dan mencari kitab undang-undang wilayah federal _West Virginia_. Sekali lagi, hari ini juga termasuk dari awal-awal hari terburukku.

Mobilku mendecit tajam. Aku tak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang akan caraku mengerem mobilku yang terbilang ekstrim itu. _Who care?_

Aku turun dari _Ferrari_ milikku dan membetulkan letak jaket hitam dari kulit ular itu yang sedikit terlipat. Tak lupa, aku juga memicingkan mataku, menatap sebuah gedung bernuansa _royal law office_. Aku masuk tanpa memutar-mutar kepala walau kutahu orang-orang dalam ruangan luas itu mulai menatap aneh ke arahku.

Sebuah lorong luas dan aku bisa tahu letak ruang kerja pamanku itu. Sebentar aku terdiam, melihat dari balik kaca buram sosok-sosok dalam ruangan itu. Sepertinya, pamanku itu sedang tak sendiri. Aku pun mendengar ada suara rintihan kecil—entah apa itu. Sedikit terkejut, aku pun dengan segera memutar knop pintu kayu ruangan berjudul _Uchiha Madara's Office _itu.

"_Jii-sa—"_

Mata _onyx-_ku membulat. Aku mendapati sebuah pemandangan _menjijikkan_? Entahlah. Di sana, aku bisa menemukan pamanku tengah bertelanjang dada, ditambah dengan resleting celananya yang sedikit terbuka. Lalu, ia tak sendiri di situ. Ada seorang _gadis bertopi—tunggu, _apa kubilang tadi? Gadis?

.

.

.

**To Be Continued…**

~(OOooOooOO)~

* * *

Aneh. Fic ini adalah sho-ai fic pertama saya. Hanya terdiri dari dua atau tiga chapter saja sih. Sudah hampir selesai. Aneh. Sungguh aneh. =='

Saya adalah author bebas. Tidak terikat pairing. Mau straight atau non. Inilah saya. Dan hanya saya. Jadi, fic ini pun jadi. =='

RnR~


	2. Two

_**One Breath**_

_By Emi Yoshikuni_

2010_  
_

_

* * *

_

_**Warning : AU, **_**Sho-ai fic. **_**My first Sho-ai fic.**_

Pairing : **SasuNaru**

Genre : **Drama/Hurt/Comfort**

Rate : **T, Semi M.**

* * *

_Mata onyx-ku membulat. Aku mendapati sebuah pemandangan menjijikkan? Entahlah. Di sana, aku bisa menemukan pamanku tengah bertelanjang dada, ditambah dengan resleting celananya yang sedikit terbuka. Lalu, ia tak sendiri di situ. Ada seorang gadis bertopi—tunggu, apa kubilang tadi? Gadis?_

_._

_._

_._

**O**ne **B**reath

.

.

.

**Chapter Two :**

**The Promise**

~(OOooOooOO)~

"Eh? _Sasuke_?"

Kaget, kontan pamanku berbalik dan mulai membetulkan kancing-kancing kemeja bergarisnya yang sudah terbuka semua. Suara resleting pun juga terdengar. Aku menyipitkan mataku—sedikit menatap keji ke arah pamanku. _Beginikah seorang Uchiha Madara yang terkenal dengan kejeniusannya dalam memecahkan perkara yang tak terselesaikan itu di kala senggang?_ pikirku galau.

Aku menggerakkan kepalaku, mengarahkan pandangaku ke gadis—_bukan, _pemuda cilik—cilik kataku? Yah, saat kuperhatikan sekilas, sosok yang terus saja tersenyum ini memiliki bentuk tubuh kecil untuk gender-nya yang err—seorang pria. Jadi, kusebut saja dia sebagai _pemuda cilik_. Namun, ada satu hal yang membuatku tak bisa melepas arah _onyx _ini darinya. _A blue eyes. A sparkling blue eyes, like a sky in the summer. _

"Ah! Maaf atas ketidaknyamanan ini, Sasuke. Err—_Naruto-san_, terimakasih banyak untuk _hari _ini. Kalau tidak ada kau tadi, mungkin aku langsung mati _kejang_."

Pemuda cilik itu tersenyum lebih lebar ke arah pamanku. Ia lalu membetulkan letak topi putih yang membingkai seluruh permukaan rambutnya yang kutahu berwarna pirang.

"_Sure. You're welcome, Madara-jii. _Kalau butuh _service _lagi, telpon saja saya. Atau kalau tidak, kirim pesan singkat juga tak apa."

Apa? _Service _katanya? Dalam dunia _prostitusi, service _berarti sebuah tawaran menggiurkan yang tak bisa ditolak oleh pria hidung belang manapun. Jadi… pemuda cilik ini adalah seorang _gigo—_

Ia lewat begitu saja di sampingku, masih menyunggingkan senyumnya. Mataku terus mengikuti langkahnya hingga entah setan apa yang menyambar dalam tubuhku, secara tiba-tiba aku menggerakkan tanganku dan menahan lengan kanan pemuda cilik itu. Tak kusangka dia memang kecil sebab lingkar lengannya yang berkata demikian.

"_How much_?" tanyaku berbisik tanpa mengalihkan kepalaku yang terus tertuju ke arah pamanku yang masih membetulkan dasi kemejanya.

"Hmm?" dehemnya penuh tanya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"_Your service. You must know what I mean, boy._"

"_Ngg, boy? _Aku bukan bocah, asal kau tahu saja. Aku ini… sudah dewasa kok. Memangnya tampangku masih seperti anak-anak ya bagimu? Padahal… pamanmu seperti sangat hmm… _menikmati jasaku _tadi." jawabnya dengan nada sedikit _nakal_? Bisa kupastikan kini kami saling menatap satu sama lain. _Onyx-_ku bertemu dengan _blue sky_ miliknya. Lama kami saling bertatapan dan _pemuda cilik _ini hanya bisa melebarkan kedua mata birunya yang indah—_apa? _Aku sudah sinting rupanya.

"_Kau bohong_." geramku semakin menekan genggaman di lengan kecilnya.

"Tanya saja pamanmu itu. Maaf saja, aku tidak meladeni pria yang tak bisa _menghargai pekerjaanku_, apalagi pria kasar sepertimu. _Ja'!_"

Dan aku pun terpaksa melepas genggamanku pada lengannya saat pamanku secara tiba-tiba menepuk tangannya—membuatku kaget.

"_Well, well, Sasuke_. Senang rasanya bisa bertemu dengan keponakanku yang satu ini! Kemarilah, peluk pamanmu ini. Haha."

Aku mendesis dalam diam—merasa kesal dengan kata-kata pemuda cilik tadi. Aku pun berjalan dua langkah ke arah pamanku dan selebihnya adalah langkahnya. Ia melingkarkan kedua lengannya di seputar tubuhku sebentar dan menepuk-nepuk punggungku—layaknya seorang ayah yang sudah sangat lama tak pernah bertemu dengan anaknya.

"Kau tahu." ia memulai.

"Siapa pemuda _cilik _itu, _Jii-san_?" tanyaku to-do-point, setelah memastikan si _pemuda cilik _itu telah benar-benar menutup pintu berkaca buram kantor pamanku.

"Hm? Maksudmu _Naruto_?" tanyanya dan aku pun mengangguk. "Haha! Kau pasti mengira yang tidak-tidak kan tadi? Nah! Lihatlah sesuatu tidak hanya dari satu sisi saja, _anakku_. Seorang pengacara handal akan selalu demikian dan kurasa kau pasti masih berkutat di satu sisi saja. Ckck, belajarlah dari apa yang kau lihat dan apa yang kau dengar, Sasuke. Itulah prinsip seorang ahli hukum."

Landasan filosofi yang sangat tak kusukai. Inilah ia. Sebuah nasehat.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi… kau pasti mengira kalau pemuda baik-baik itu adalah seorang _gigolo _kan?"

"Aku tidak berkata demikian." jawabku dengan alis yang berkedut. Namun, pamanku ini hanya mendesah panjang sembari menarik sebuah kursi dan memintaku tuk duduk. Maka, aku duduk.

"Dengar, Sasuke. Seperti yang paman tadi bilang. Gunakan kedua matamu, jangan sebelah saja. Sama seperti kasus yang sekarang tengah kau hadapi kan? _Prof Keynes _sungguh membuat mahasiswa tahun pertama menjadi gila. Paman kenal dengan caranya mengajar murid tahun pertama yang masih ingusan. Dan sayangnya, kau termasuk dalam golongan itu. _Well, _kembali ke masalah pemuda yang tadi. Ubah _mindsetting-_mu Sasuke. Kau adalah seorang yang berada di lingkar _hukum_. Hukum tak melihat satu sisi saja sebab terkadang ada hal kecil yang terlupakan dan kau tak bisa menebak _pelaku _yang sebenarnya." terang paman—lagi-lagi sebuah nasihat panjang.

"Aku bukan detekif, _Jii-san_." komenku singkat seraya melipat tangan di dada.

_Madara-Jii-san _tertawa lebar. Aku bingung dengan kelakuannya.

"Ya, ya, kau memang bukan detektif, anakku. Memang bukan. Tapi, seorang pengacara juga perlu tahu bagaimana kasus itu diputarbalikkan kan? Hmm…"

Aku mendengus kesal, "hn."

"Tipikal Uchiha. Kau sangat mirip ayahmu itu. Melihat wajahmu yang kesal begitu dan kau juga tak bisa menebak, maka paman yang akan menjelaskannya padamu." ungkap paman, yang dilanjutkan dengan deheman keras. "Jadi… pemuda yang kau kira adalah seorang _gigolo _itu adalah—"

.

.

.

"_Tim medis panggilan_?"

Sebelumnya aku tak pernah mendengar jenis profesi seperti itu digeluti oleh seorang mahasiswa macam dia. Jadi, dia adalah seorang mahasiswa medis? Lucu juga. Ah, _Jii-san _memang benar kurasa. Aku masih memandang sesuatu dari satu sisi saja dan seorang pengacara tak boleh melakukan itu dalam memecahkan kasus kliennya. Sungguh aku masih harus belajar banyak.

"_Paman sangat kasihan melihat hidup pemuda itu yang sangat sulit. Ia sangat pintar dan cerdas tapi ia butuh banyak uang. Sebenarnya ia meminta paman untuk merahasiakannya pada siapapun tapi mungkin kasus ini akan menarik hatimu, anakku."_

"_Apa itu, Jii-san?"_

"_Dia… Dia mengidap leukimia akut. Kemoterapi sudah tak mempan lagi baginya dan untuk tetap hidup hingga bertahun-tahun ke depan, ia harus melakukan operasi cangkok sumsum tulang belakang. Kau tahu biaya operasi macam itu sangat mahal kan? Nah, dia butuh banyak biaya dan sesalnya, dia tak mampu secara finansial. Untuk itu, sebagai jalan keluar, dan juga agar hasil keringatnya terbayarkan, paman menginginkan dia tuk menjadi 'dokter' pendamping pamanmu ini. Jantung paman sudah mulai melemah, Sasuke. Kadang, secara tiba-tiba paman kolaps dan terjatuh sendiri. Paman masih tak percaya pada dokter tapi entah kenapa saat melihat pemuda itu, paman jadi merasa sedikit lega. Dan, profesi ini sudah digelutinya sejak tahun pertamanya di Harvard. Dia sungguh malang kan?"_

"…"

"_Bila kau adalah seorang pengacara, apa yang akan kau lakukan pada kasus macam ini, Sasuke? Meski sekarang kau masih berada di tahun pertamamu, tetapi belajar dari real-case sangat penting kan?"_

Aku terdiam. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Mata _onyx-_ku menutup sebentar, berpikir sejenak sembari mengingat kembali warna biru langit yang terpancar dari kedua bola matanya yang cukup bulat untuk ukuran seorang _lelaki_. Tunggu dulu! Paman bilang pemuda cilik itu adalah seorang mahasiswa medis kan? Hn, katakan ini adalah takdir sebab akan kupastikan pemuda cilik itu akan membantuku menyelesaikan kasus _Prof Keynes_. Ya, akan kupastikan.

Hari ini adalah sebuah pertemuan awal, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa esok aku akan bertemu dengan pemuda cilik itu lagi… _pasti. _

_._

_._

_._

_**Naruto's Flat. 11.15 p.m.**_

"Dei-san?"

"Ya?"

"Dari mana saja kau hingga selarut ini baru pulang?" tanyaku sambil membuka lembaran lain dari buku _Traumatology _yang masih kubaca hingga nyaris tengah malam. Angin dingin terasa seperti menusuk sumsum tulang belakangku namun aku tetap saja keras kepala tuk ingin menyelesaikan buku ini hingga selesai.

"Eh, itu—ano…"

Bisa kutebak! Pasti habis melakukan '_itu'! _Soalnya pipi Dei-san memerah. _Bingo!_

"Pergi sama _Sasori-senpai _lagi ya?" tanyaku menilik—layaknya seorang dokter yang tengah menganamnesis pasiennya.

"Un, begitulah. Haha. Rahasiakan ini ya, Naru. Soalnya, aku malu sekali kalau teman-temannya _Sasori-danna _ada yang tahu soal hu-hubungan ka—"

"Iya. Tidak akan kusebarkan. Aku kan bukan penggosip." jawabku seraya menunjukkan jempolku ke arahnya.

"Haha. Aku percaya kok, Naru." kata Dei-san yang diakhiri dengan tawa, "kau belum lelah, Naru? Bukannya _dokter _bilang supaya kau mengurangi aktivitasmu itu kan?"

"Ngg, iya sih. Tapi… upayaku untuk bisa tetap hidup akan sia-sia bila sampai usia ini telah lenyap aku tak bisa melakukan sesuatu yang berarti bagi hidupku di tempat ini. Setelah mati, aku ingin masuk _surga_, Dei-san. Makanya, harus banyak berbuat _hal-hal _yang baik kan?" jawabku polos. Sungguh sangat polos.

Dei-san menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya—tak paham. "Kau ini, masih percaya dengan _dua _hal itu ya? Oh ya, hari ini kau ada _klien _lagi ya? Dapat berapa?"

Aku menutup buku tebal itu sambil menguap lebar, "iya. Jantung _Madara-jii _kumat lagi tadi. Dia nyaris kolaps saat kutelpon tadi siang. Untungnya, alat-alat medis selalu siap di dalam ranselku. Setelah melakukan palpitasi dan nafas buatan—di hidung sih—_Madara-jii _bisa selamat. Dan… aku dapat berapa ya tadi? Ngg, seratus, dua ratus, tiga ratus, empat… err—lima ratus dollar! Kenapa _Madara-jii _memberi banyak sekali ya? Aku heran."

"Syukurlah, Naru. Dengan begitu, kau tak harus kehilangan rambut kuningmu ini lagi kan?" ujar Dei-san dengan nada menghibur.

"Eh, iya. Kurasa demikian."

Aku mengerling jauh saat entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja aku mengingat sebuah mata _hitam _misterius. Ya, aku ingat. Itu adalah mata _pemuda kasar _tadi siang. Kalau tidak salah namanya _Sasuke_, eh? Keponakan _Madara-Jii _yang baru akan memasuki _School of Law, Harvard_. Berarti… dia adik kelas Dei-san dong?

"Ah, Dei-san!" panggilku.

"Un?"

"Sudah ada penerimaan mahasiswa baru di _School of Law _ya?" tanyaku penasaran.

Dei-san mengangguk pelan, "kudengar sih begitu. Dan… ah, itu artinya, pesta penyambutan akan dilaksanakan lagi. Hah, merepotkan saja. Memangnya kenapa, Naru?"

"_Ungg, nandemonai!_" jawabku polos—memastikan aku tak menyimpan sebuah tanya besar dalam otakku.

"Pasti _Prof Keynes _lagi-lagi memberikan kasus mengerikan pada anak-anak itu. Sulit dan _uh! _Tak bisa dikerjakan sendiri. Pasti harus ada pihak dari luar _hukum _yang membantu. Kali ini, harus dibantu oleh bidang apa ya?" ujar Deidara—sama sekali tak kumengerti.

Lagi. Aku teringat dengan mata _onyx _itu. Entah kenapa aku terus saya terbayang-bayang oleh dua maya kelam pemuda itu. Tapi, aku agak kesal juga. Masa' aku dikatakan _pemuda cilik_? Memangnya aku ini sekecil semut apa, sampai-sampai dibilang _cilik_. Yahh, tubuhku memang tak sebesar tubuhnya sih. Dan plus, tak setampan dirinya. _Tampan_? Ehh? Apa yang kupikirkan? _Arrgghhh~_

"Woi, woi, Naru. Kau ngapain memukul-mukul kepalamu seperti itu? Ada yang sedang kau pikirkan, eh?" celutuk Dei-san. Aku pun kaget dan membuka lebar mata biruku.

"Ha-hahaha, tidak ada kok. Sungguh. Aku hanya mengingat kebodohanku saja saat memeriksa _insisi _seorang maling di klinik kemarin. Aku lupa mencuci kasa-nya dengan alkohol. Hehe." kilahku berbohong. Sungguh kebohongan yang bodoh. Mana boleh seorang mahasiswa medis tidak memberikan alkohol di kasa saat membersihkan luka terbuka akibat terjaman pisau? Bisa-bisa dapat _skorsing, _meski si pasien adalah maling ataupun penjahat kelas kakap sekalipun. Untungnya saja, Dei-san hanya manggut-manggut mengerti.

"Jyah, aku tak paham dengan kerjaanmu, Naru. Sungguh. Jadi dokter itu susah ya? Hahh, makanya aku bersikeras bilang sama ibuku kalau aku tidak mau jadi dokter, soalnya pasti akan ruwet." keluh Dei-san dengan muka cemberut. Ia lalu beralih ke kasur berdecit kamar kami dan segera memeluk guling dan terlelap seketika.

"_Hmm. Susah sih iya. Tapi… kau takkan pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya saat kau memberikan satu __**nafas **__lagi untuk orang-orang di luar sana…"_

Aku menguap lebar—sekali lagi. Rasa ngantuk kian mengantuiku. Sudah jam dua belas malam tapi kenapa aku sudah sangat lelah, padahal biasanya aku bisa _on _sampai pagi demi memahami tiga sampai empat chapter dari buku tebal ini. Aku pun membuka lebar-lebar mataku—hal konyol. Dan meneguk _kopi susu _buatanku sendiri. Dengan tinju di langit, aku kembali membuka buku lainnya.

Namun, suara dering ponsel membuatku berhenti belajar—

_._

_._

_._

_**Sasuke.**_

Tugasku belum selesai. Aku berteriak frustasi malam ini. Empat hari lagi dan aku akan berkumpul di ruang kuliah perdanaku. Kalau tak ada _batang nikotin _itu, mungkin aku sudah berteriak-teriak di sepanjang koridor rumah besar ini. Toh tak ada yang bakal mendengar. Sudah dua batang dan aku masih belum menemukan bukti terbaik untuk memenangkan perkara ini sekalipun pihak pengadilan telah memutus kasus ini hingga entah kapan. Aku masih belum paham dengan keruwetan istilah-istilah _medis _dan beberapa kalimat di paragraf dalam sanggahan si penuntut.

'…_tak ada informed consent yang jelas… adalah sebuah sarkoidosis*… dokter mereview hasil anamnesis… ditulis sebagai alveolitis alergi ekstrinsik*…"_

"_Sial! Aku benar tak paham!_" pekikku sambil membanting jendela kamarku dan langsung membuang ranting kecil batang nikotin-ku yang belum habis kuhisap.

Meski aku sudah membaca berbagai buku tebal berjudul _Parofisio—_salah! _Patofisio—_atau apalah itu dan buku-buku kedokteran lainnya, masih saja aku tak mengerti. Jadi, apa perbedaan paling signifikan dari kedua penyakit yang disebutkan dalam tuntutan si lawan? Apa hubungannya dengan kasus yang diderita oleh klien ini? _Arrghh! _Lama-lama aku sudah botak duluan sebelum jadi profesor. Botak? _Hell no! _

Medis. Dunia sains tentang tubuh manusia. Berbagai hal tentang tubuh manusia mereka pelajari. Mereka membuat satu _nyawa _tapi bagi seorang pengacara, ia mungkin hanya _mematikan sebuah nyawa_. Kenapa kukatakan demikian? Mudah saja. Klien menginginkan kejujuran akan hidupnya dan pengacara hanya membela kliennya tak berdasar pada kenyataan sains. Mereka membela atas dasar peraturan dan keinginan pemohon. Lalu, aku? Aku tak ingin seperti itu. Aku, meskipun hidupku bejat, tapi aku ingin berada di atas mimbar pengadilan atas dasar kebenaran yang _diderita _klien-ku. Mungkin ideologiku terlalu tinggi tapi inilah aku, seorang Uchiha yang dibesarkan dengan cara seperti itu.

Kembali pada kasus ini. Aku sudah frustasi. Ingin bertanya pada _aniki_, pasti dari balik telponnya hanya ada jawaban '_The number that you call is out of area. Please call back later.' _Dasar orang sibuk.

Aku butuh bantuan. Ralat! Kini, aku _benar_ butuh bantuan. Bukan dalam hal memecahkan kasus ini. Tapi, aku butuh bantuan seseorang yang paham dengan baik kalimat-kalimat aneh itu. Dari semua rasa frustasi ini, aku lupa satu hal. Ya. _Dia. Pemuda cilik _itu. Dia pasti paham dengan masalah ini. Tapi, bagaimana caranya aku menemuinya?

Otakku berputar, mencari jalan tuk menemuinya.

…_satu _

_Dua. _

**_Tiga..._**

'…_kalau butuh service lagi, telpon saja saya. Atau kalau tidak, kirim pesan singkat juga tak apa—'_

_Bingo!_

"_A service, huh?" _

Seringai kecil terlihat di ujung bibirku.

Kontan, aku turun dari kasur empukku dan berlari keluar kamarku. Aku melangkah tenang, berusaha mengatur nafasku. Dan beberapa anak tangga kuturuni, menuju sebuah koridor luas yang dinding-dindingnya dipenuhi dengan lukisan-lukisan zaman _Rennaisance_. Sebuah pintu kayu bercat putih dengan ukiran _kanji _yang begitu jelas.

"_Madara-Jii-san, _boleh aku masuk?"

Satu ketukan. Dua ketukan. Aku menunggu.

Sebuah suara pelan dari arah dalam menjadi penanda aku boleh masuk. Aku memutar knopnya dan melirik sebentar ke arah kamar pamanku itu. Alunan klasik _Mozart : Symphony Nr. 8 _memberikan efek relaksasi bagiku. Otot-ototku yang tegang dan juga saraf di otakku berkata hal yang sama.

"_Need a help, my child_?"

Pamanku tengah membaca sebuah buku tua dari balik sofa empuknya. Kacamata bulan sabitnya terlihat menggantung di ujung hidungnya. Ia menoleh dan memandangiku dengan tatapan bertanya. Sebelum ia bertanya, aku sudah bersuara.

"Bagaimana caranya aku bisa—"

"Ya?"

"—menemui…"

"Hm?"

"…"

Sial. Aku tak bisa bersuara.

"Kau butuh bantuan paman atau kau butuh _bantuan paman _untuk _membantumu_, hm?"

"Hn?"

"Kau ingin tahu arti dari kasus itu kan? Ingin bertemu dengan… _mahasiswa medis _itu, nak?"

Entah kenapa, pertanyaan retoris itu seakan menusuk ulu hatiku, "ya." jawabku to-do-point.

"Ini nomornya. Kalau pakai nomor paman, akan cepat ia angkat. Tapi kalau nomor lain, belum tentu ia balas. Nah, _it's your choice, Sasuke_."

"Pakai nomorku saja. Aku hanya butuh nomornya." jawabku nyeleneh.

Paman tertawa kecil—tidak sampai memperlihatkan deretan giginya. Hanya tertawa kecil. "Ok. Ini catatlah. Pemuda itu akan tetap terjaga hingga tengah malam. Heran, dengan penyakitnya itu, masih saja ia bisa begadang. Ckck. Mungkin, itu sudah menjadi kebiasaannya. Setelah dari klinik, ia akan lanjut bekerja di _café, _lalu menemani orang-orang penting sebagai _tim medis pendamping _hingga larut, dan ia pun tetap belajar. Sungguh mahasiswa yang hebat ya dia?"

"Hn." _Mungkin._

Aku meraih ponsel paman dan menekan-nekan nomor milik _pemuda cilik _itu. Setelah ku -_save_, aku langsung melesat keluar dari kamar paman. Tapi, seperti biasa, pamanku ini suka memberikan _filosofi-filosofi _yang membuatku bosan.

"Setiap _service _tidak gratis, Sasuke. Tidak ada yang gratis."

…_tidak gratis_, eh? _He really needs money, guess_.

"Berapa?" tanyaku.

"_You can count it by yourself, don't you? If you're so __**interested**__ to him, then appreciate it by __**giving **__something that he likes."_

Sesuatu yang disiukai-_nya_? Maksudnya uang ya? _Huh, _itu sih gampang.

"_Money then_?"

Pamanku menggeleng pelan sembari melepas kacamata bulan sabitnya dan menatap lelah ke arahku. "_That's the last payment, Sasuke. He just needs one thing. If you can share it, then you will be a unforgettable client for him, I guess._" timpa paman. "_You will know if you've met him closely_."

"Hn." Jawabku singkat—tak ingin terlalu lama berkutat dengan teka-teki pamanku itu.

"_Good Night, Sasuke_."

"_Nite." _balasku sembari menutup kembali pintu ruang istirahat pamanku.

.

.

.

_**Naruto.**_

_Siapa sih pemilik nomor ini_? Tak kukenal. Apa sebaiknya kututup saja ya? Tapi, bisa saja itu Richard atau teman sesame _volunteer. _Atau mungkin _Madara-Jii_? Ahh, tidak! Madara-Jii bukan tipe paman yang suka berganti-ganti nomor. Lalu, siapa pemilik nomor ini?

Iseng. Aku menekan tombol _yes_.

"_Ha-Hallo_."

Tak ada suara di seberang sana. Aku meneguk ludah, khawatir. Namun sekali lagi aku mengucapkan kata _halo_. Tak ada jawaban untuk beberapa lama. Aku mendengus kesal, _mau apa sih orang ini? _Hampir kututup namun sebuah suara baru saja keluar dari balik telpon.

"_I need your—"_

"_Who is this?" _tanyaku memotong.

"_No need to know._" jawabnya dengan nada dingin.

Eh? _No need to know? _Memangnya dia pikir dia ini orang hebat apa? _Grr…_

"_Still, I have to know who you are, Sir._"

"_Cih, Sir? I'm not a Sir, not yet a Lord._"

Apa sih maksudnya, aku jadi bingung, "_Langsung saja. Aku butuh service darimu_." Rupanya orang ini bisa bahasa Jepang. Dari mana dia tahu kalau aku orang Jepang? Bekerjalah otak. Dan pikirkan semua kemungkinan akan sosok yang menelpon ini. _Ngg..._

Mata biruku membulat cepat. _Service-_ku? Maksudnya, menjadi tim medis pendamping kan? Ataukah…

"_Kau siapa, hah?" _teriakku.

"_Lima__ ratus dolar per jam. Kau yang tentukan waktunya. Aku akan menjemputmu. Katakan saja di mana tempatnya."_

Tunggu dulu. Apa dia bilang tadi? Lima ratus dollar per jam? _Gila_! Pasti orang kaya. Aku pun menimbang-nimbang. Orang ini tak mengira kalau aku adalah seorang _gigolo _kan? Kalau iya, awas saja. Kumuntahkan makian sekarang juga.

"_Dengar ya, Tuan. Saya bukanlah seorang yang dengan rendah bisa memenuhi permintaan yang macam—"_

"_Che! Kau pikir aku mau 'itu' denganmu? Dasar bodoh."_

Apa? Bodoh? Dia mengataiku _bodoh? _Berani sekali dia! "_Woi, teme! Berani sekali kau memanggilku bodoh? Kau ini siapa sih? Tiba-tiba bicara begitu, langsung meminta service dariku? Maumu apa, hah?" _Yang kuteriaku hanya mendengus.

Sepertinya aku sedikit membuat Dei-san terbangun dari tidurnya. Aku pun kembali merendahkan suaraku. "_Dengar ya, Tuan Entah-Siapa-Itu, pasal pertama, meneleponku berarti ada sesuatu yang penting. Pasal kedua, sesuatu yang penting berarti memintaku tuk datang ke tempatmu. Pasal ketiga, setiap permintaan tidak gratis!" _Ingin sekali kubanting ponsel ini.

"_Hn. Dobe._"

"_Nanii? Kau mengataiku 'dobe'? Grr, dasar Baka Teme!_" teriakku. Ok, sekarang aku harus menutup komunikasi tidak berguna ini sekarang juga. Satu kali pencet maka akan berakhir. _Bye by—_

"_Kau Naruto kan?"_

"_Eh?"_

Dari mana orang ini tahu namaku? Apakah dia seorang maniak? _A stalker_?

"_Katakan saja itu kau, dobe. Seperti yang kubilang tadi. Aku butuh service darimu, tepatnya bantuan. Aku ingin kau membantuku menyelesaikan sebuah kasus mengenai dunia yang kau geluti sekarang. A medical expert, hm. Kalau kau setuju, lima ratus dollar sudah ada di tanganmu sekarang. Besok, tentukan sendiri waktunya. Terserah kau mau aku menjemputmu di mana. Kau tertarik, hm_?"

Sebuah kasus? Dan lima ratus dollar per jam. Sebuah tawaran yang tak bisa kutolak sebenarnya. Mengajari orang _non-medis _tentang medis itu lumayan sulit sih dan butuh waktu berjam-jam. Kalau aku bisa membuatnya mengerti dalam waktu lima jam, kira-kira aku bisa dapat berapa dollar ya? Tapi, kasus apa ya? Ah! Aku ingat dengan kata-kata Dei-san tadi soal seorang profesor yang suka membuat tugas awal sangat rumit untuk mahasiswa tahun pertama dan kasus itu butuh bantuan dari bidang lain selain hukum. Jangan-jangan…

"_Err—"_

"_Hn?"_

"_Ba-Baiklah. Tapi! Kau harus ingat satu hal. Tak ada hal lain selain __**belajar**__ kasusmu itu. Lalu… kau bisa menjemputku di… di…"_

"_Kau ini lama sekali memutuskan sesuatu, dobe. Pilih satu tempat saja yang sudah sering kau singgahi. Atau kau mau aku menjemputmu di kamar kos-mu, hm?" _tanya pria misterius itu dengan nada aneh di akhir ucapannya.

"_Ehh? Jangan! Kau gila ya?" _teriakku, "_baiklah, jemput aku di café La Gerardo, tepat di perempatan Boston Avenue, tepat pukul lima sore. Kau tahu kan?"_

"_Hn."_

"_Pukul lima.__" _ujarku memastikan.

"_Hn._" jawabnya singkat, membuatku jadi sebal. Memangnya tak ada kata lain selain _hn, hn, _dan _hn _yang bisa dia katakana apa? "_Sudah. Aku akan tepat waktu, jadi kau jangan telat. Aku yang akan menemuimu. Kau tak perlu tahu aku siapa sekarang, nanti saja_."

Sok, komenku.

"_Whatever."_

"_**You have promised to service me, dobe**_."

CKREKK. _TUTT TUTT TUTT…_

Hah? Apa dia bilang tadi? Kata-kata macam apa itu? Menjijikkan. Memangnya aku ini akan melakukan apa dengannya? Dia cuma memintaku tuk membantunya memecahkan kasus _medis _kan? Tak kurang dan tak lebih.

Tapi… kok rasanya aku kenal suara itu ya? Biarkan aku berpikir sejenak. _Hmm, _kasus hukum yang berhubungan dengan bidang medis. Suara menyebalkan yang tidak pernah kudengar sebelumnya. Eh? Suara menyebalkan?

_'...your service. You must know what I mean, boy.'_

Apakah itu? Apakah suara itu? Itu kan_—_

_APAAA?  
_

.

.

.

**To Be Continued…**

**

* * *

**~(OOooOooOO)~

Glossarium :

Sarkoidosis : suatu penyakit multisystem dengan etiologi yang belum diketahui yang ditandai dengan adanya granuloma nonkaseosa pada organ yang terkena. Bisa disebabkan oleh inhalasi debu dan pengaruh genetic yang signifikan ditunjukkan dengan insidensi yang lebih tinggi pada kembar monozigot.

Alveolitis alergi ekstrinsik : reaksi granulomatosa terhadap berbagai debu organic, di antaranya protein hewan. Paparan debu dalam pekerjaan atau lingkungan menimbulkan respon imunologis yang disertai aktivasi sel radang pada bronkiolus yang meluas ke alveoli bagian distal.

Masih lanjut di chapter tiga nih. Fufufu… XD

Ok! RnR! *kabur no jutsu*


End file.
